Luffy's Idea
by South Boy
Summary: Luffy, Usopp and Chopper watched the movie Spieder Man when and idea shot into Luffy's mind. OneShot, yaoi, manxman, Lawlu and meantioning of ZoSan


**A/N: Well, I was planning on updating my story The Oblivious One, but whenever I try to click on Manage Stories I get an error, so I decided to write this lil One Shot which got inspired by a scene from under . that. sun's story Circus! :D This time it's not an AU (not really) so it happens on the Sunny while they're on their way to Dressrossa, but I decided that films from this world exist in that world as well! Otherwise I didn't know how to start this…. It's just a lil drabble but I hope you guys enjoy the LawLu fluff!**

"That movie was sooooo cool!" Luffy exclaimed as he let himself fall onto the ground. "I know right! But I think swinging from building to building is really scary…" Usopp said, shivering at the thought. "I didn't know it was possible to get super powers from a spiders bite!" Chopper said, stars shining in his eyes, because of excitement. "I want to get super powers too! Let's go find one of those spiders on the next island!" Luffy said with excitement, but Usopp only shook his hands and head in denial. "I-I'm n-n-not going to l-look for one of those spiders!" he said. "What are you talking about?" Sanji asked, having heard their conversation as he was on his way back to the kitchen after just having brought some drinks to Nami and Robin. "We just watched some movie called Spider Man! It was soooo awesome! I wanna have super powers too!" Luffy jumped up in excitement and began to tell Sanji what the story was about. "Oh, that does sound interesting. But I don't think that you can get any kind of super power just because you get bitten by a spider." He said and left to get back to the kitchen, leaving a disappointed Luffy behind.

"I really wanted to get super powers, though.." Luffy pouted and walked up the stairs towards the kitchen to get some snack. He had just made his way up when an idea shot into his mind and he let himself hang onto the railing, upside down. "Luffy? What are you doing?" Zoro asked, looking at his captain in confusion as his Straw hat fell onto the ground beneath him. He had a huge grin on his face that easily reached his ears. "Shishishi, Neee, Traffy~!" Luffy called playfully, gaining the older males attention who was sitting against the mast in front of him.

Law looked at Luffy questionable, his hair was hanging down, because of the gravity and his shirt seemed like it would fall of any minute. His face was quite red, but Law figured that that was because of all the blood rushing towards his head. "What is it, mugiwara-ya?" Law asked, not getting up from where he's sitting. "I want you to kiss me!" he smiled as if it was the most normal thing in the world. To say Law was shocked is an understatement. His mouth nearly hit the ground as the words reached his ears. "EH?!" Usopp and Chopper screamed out in choir, looking at their captain as if he had just denied food. Zoro , who had been sharpening his swords was looking wide eyed (one eye still closed of course) at Luffy. "L-Luffy-san!" Brook managed to get out, his mouth had literately hit the floor and his eyes would've popped out, if he had any eyes! Now even Nami and Robin joined them, coming down from the other side of the deck where they had sunbathed. "What's with all the noise?" Nami asked as she viewed everyone who was still looking at Luffy in shock. "I dunno! I only said that I wanted Traffy to come and kiss me!" he pouted, his face was completely red by now, no one could tell if it was because he was blushing or if it was because of all the blood that had rushed to his head. "Oh my." Robin chuckled and Nami only looked at his captain with a shocked expression before she could react. "Why the hell would you want that?!" she yelled at him, her face slightly red from embarrassment. "They did it in the movie, I wanted to try it out!" he explained, not getting back up, but he continued hanging there. Law was extremely pissed off now. He got off of his seat and walked over to Luffy. "If you want to try it out so badly why'd ya have to ask me? You could've just ask Zoro or Nami." He said, stopping in front of Luffy, who just happened to be hanging at a perfect height, their faces right in front of each other. Luffy crossed his arms and looked into Law's eyes seriously. "But I don't want anyone else to kiss me!" he whined, not breaking the eye contact. "Luffy! Stop playing aro-" Zoro cut himself off as the unbelievable happened.

Luffy and Law were staring into each other's eyes, not listening to what was happening around them. Law looked from Luffy's eye's to his lips and back again, seeing that he was completely serious. He looked once again at Luffy's lips. They looked soft and inviting and he couldn't help his curiosity as he wondered how the smaller and much younger captain's mouth would taste. As Luffy licked his lips teasingly he lost it and slammed their lips together. Luffy immediately put his hands around Law's neck while the other's hands moved into his hair and he was massaging the scalp with his thumb.

Law licked Luffy's bottom lip for entrance, at least what he thought was the youngster's bottom lip. Luffy immediately opened his mouth and their tongues crashed. The feeling was new to Law, this was the first time he had ever kissed anyone upside down, but he simply loved the feeling. Luffy quickly lost the battle for dominance as he didn't have much strength left after having hung upside down for so long. As Law's tongue explored the hot cavern he couldn't help but moan at the sweet yet spicy taste of Luffy's mouth.

The sensation of being kissed this way sent flutters through his guts and he felt like he was flying, only holding onto Law so that he wouldn't fall of the railing he was hanging on. With every time Law's tongue brushed against a corner of his mouth or against his tongue he couldn't suppress his moans, but the need for air was growing repeatedly and the banging of his head was getting worse by the second. Law sucked Luffy's tongue into his mouth and gave it another suck before parting for air. Both of them were panting like crazy and Luffy had lost all of his strength, causing him to nearly crash into the floor of the Sunny if it weren't for Law's quick reflexes. Law managed to stop Luffy from falling by taking his legs into a hug, he then let Luffy slowly onto the floor.

Law had just stopped panting when he turned around to find the entire crew, except for Franky and Sanji, looking at both of them in shock. Law was about to awkwardly walk back to his seat before the entire crew would attack him for making out with their captain, but was stopped as Luffy grabbed him by his legs, immobilizing him. "Nee Traffy~! Let's do that again!" Luffy smiled, his cheeks were still slightly red and he was still panting a bit. Law couldn't find his words and only nodded at the younger.

"You are NOT doing that again!" Zoro growled and unsheathed his sword, ready to attack the guest on their ship. "If you ever even come close to him, I swear I'll kill you!" He yelled and was about to throw himself at the tanned man. "Huh? Why?! You and Sanji do it all the time!" Luffy whined and pouted at his first mate whose face immediately turned bright red. "W-what..?" Sanji, who had just gotten out of the kitchen asked, staring down at Luffy, his face was just as red as Zoro's. "Oh! Was that supposed to be a secret?" Luffy asked and then broke out into laughter. "Wari!" he laughed while the rest of the crew, including Law just looked at him and then at Zoro and Sanji.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! And my update for The Oblivious One will come as soon as the admins fixed the problem! :D**


End file.
